


The Best of Friends

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nikki Cross thinks, over a freshly poured cup of coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

Nikki Cross carefully poured a cup of coffee.

She doesn't know why she listened to them for even a second!

Alexa Bliss is her best friend.

She loves her best friend!

And Alexa clearly loves her back.

But maybe Bayley really was trying to manipulate her,  
Because now she's all angry, and acting kind of like..

She takes a sip of her coffee.  
It's perfect.  
The exact, perfect way herself and Alexa like.

Alexa herself is perfect, too.  
At least, to Nikki.


	2. Chapter 2

She can't distract herself from her thoughts by thinking of nice things like Alexa, and how good her coffee is, of course, but she tried.

Bayley's newfound aggression reminds her of herself. Back at the beginning.

It's almost the same look in her eye..

But Nikki won't sympathise,  
Not with Bayley.

Not after her attacks on Alexa.

And on Nikki herself.

She sips more coffee, it's decaf which she pretends not to know - Alexa knows what these kinds of stimulants do to her, and was nice enough to find a good tasting decaf brand ..

She could maybe do with just a little bit of caffeine.. Or an energy drink.

She's been feeling awfully sluggish these last couple of days.

Absolutely not!

She'll do it for Alexa.  
Drag herself out of her chair,

And beat Bayley so hard that that head hits the mat and those angry eyes close, they won't open back up ever again.

Alexa will want to be a part of that, surely, so they can both make sure this happens.


End file.
